Daring
by SolitaryPerfectionist
Summary: What surprises may be in store for warlock chained to the mercy of his nemesis? A Servant of Two Masters alteration.


Morgana was always skeptical. In fact, if there was a word that could describe here near-perfectly, it would, indeed, be skeptical. There were days she thought what she was doing was the right thing. That when she ruled over Camelot, magic would be accepted, and all would be well. However, she also felt that what she was trying to accomplish was a bit _too_ cruel. That thought came up very rarely, as she had very little time to ponder about such insignificant possibilities.

She felt that all was going well. Mercenaries had been dispatched to kill the king, there was no word of failure that had reached her yet, and the sun was was not glaringly bright. So being herself, she decided to take risks. Risk taking was _always_ one of her favourite pastime.

Her healing bracelet sat atop a shelf besides her poorly constructed cot. The witch wearily sprawled across the hard material, awaiting her rest. She was expecting a nightmare, or if the fates were feeling particularly kind, some helpful glimpse of the future. Shutting off her thoughts, she fell into a cave.

Of all the things she had seen before, this had by far been the strangest. She was willing to think of it as a normal dream; fantasized, and irrelevant.

It was Merlin. Arthur's scrawny, clumsy manservant descending into a great clearing in Camelot's nearest forest.

"_The Witch must die, young warlock. She is the prophesied doom of Albion. I can only imagine your conflict, Merlin." the great dragon rumbled. His neck fluidly moved as he spoke._

"_Prophecy be damned! She's my friend. It is my duty to help her in anyway I can."_

"_Merlin! If the witch continues to live, she will kill Arthur, and Albion -hope for magic- all will be lost! Tell me Merlin, is your friendship with the witch of greater importance than your destiny?" The dragon angrily growled at the _

"_Don't make me say yes, Kilhgarrah." Merlin spoke. There was an aura of power around him._

"_I will find a way, no matter how long it may take. Fate be damned." Merlin declared. He turned to walk away from the dragon, who seemed to have submitted to the warlock._

"_Do not say I did not warn you, Merlin. Changing fate is a dangerous game."_

_Merlin took the chance to shoot one glare at the giant. His eyes glowed dangerously._

"_I'll take my chances."_

Morgana awoke with a gasp, as she recalled the events of her painfully short, but vivid dream. Her eyes glowed yellow, turning a nearby vase into dust.

_Merlin_, had magic. A dagger seemed to have lodged itself above her heart. All those years of lying at every corner. Every time Arthur survived magical attacks on his life. All of Camelot's miracles. It all made sense now. Merlin had magic. The thought struggled to plant itself in the recess of her mind, but it did not leave. She was considerably shocked, when she didn't feel loathful towards Merlin. Did she feel betrayed? To a certain extent, yes. Had she felt disappointed? Possibly.

However, she did not expect to feel an odd sense of hopefulness wash over her.

If she could persuade Merlin to join her seemingly endless crusade, Arthur would be under her thumb. He does, somehow, care a great deal about the boy. The fact that Merlin would become essentially her slave only sweetened the deal. Never again, would the big-eared, slightly attractive, clumsy idiot of a servant-turned warlock humiliate her.

She did however give credit where it was due, as it came with a surprise. _Merlin_, the man who poisoned her, and thwarted every plan (with magic, she added), attempted to, and seem as it appeared, successfully defended her character from a creature that could very well swallow him whole without second thought.

Her mind was flooded with so many emotions she could not describe. Gone was her skepticism. All that remained was chaos, and an inability to make decisions. Merlin had become a great enigma, over the course of night. She was almost tempted to believe him, when he had told her it was him who presented her deceased sister with the antidote that saved her life.

Her musing was broken when an aggressive knocking at her door called for her attention. Agravaine.

'_What news does the fool bring this time?'_ she thought to herself, her smirk spread over her face.

Unlatching the door, Agravaine let himself in rather rudely. His hair seemed slimy as ever, which she found disgusting to an extent. Morgana never liked Agravaine, as he was much to involved in his own personal vengeance as oppose to the general welfare of magic users. Still, he had his uses, _for now._

"Milady, I must insist you come with me." Agravaine gestured her to follow him.

She obliged, riding her creamy white horse to the site where Agravaine had led her.

Arriving, she found herself witnessing the aftermath of a seemingly unsuccessful ambush, in which she was correct. The bodies of mercenaries were littered throughout the forest.

"You lost how many men? And you bring me how many men? Or should I say, how many servants!" she yelled kicking the unconscious body of Merlin for her personal satisfaction.

"Arthur was in our grasp." Agravaine's arms were thrown up defensively. It seemed fittingly pathetic.

"Save your excuses!" Morgana nearly slapped her forehead in disappointment.

"Allow me to dispose of this vermin-" Agravaine spoke, pulling a sharp rondel out of his belt

"You will do no such thing. Bring him to me. Arthur's serving boy will prove useful." Morgana commanded. At the moment, Morgana wanted answers, and it seemed Merlin was the one who had them.

"Very well my lady." Agravaine replied, almost apologetically. He mounted the body of Merlin onto his horse as if it were a sack of grain.

Within moments, she was back in her hovel, only she was accompanied by Merlins unconscious body, chained to her ceiling. The thought was relieving, since e could perform magic.

She traced her fingers over his torso and arms. It had been long since she'd seen her "friend" after all. Currently, she did not know what Merlin was to her. He seemed to be an enemy, in fact most of his actions were conclusive to her theory. She pushed him away with the hand that was on his shoulder. With a glow of her eyes and a mutter of a spell, Merlin was doused in water.

He awoke suddenly, sputtering and gasping. Briefly, he tugged on his binds, but came to realize it was hopeless. When his head stopped bobbing, he stared into Morgana's eyes. His bright blue eyes penetrated through her defenses.

"Morgana." He stated. There was no venom in his voice, nor was there a longing. He just accepted that we was help prisoner.

"Hello, _Merlin._ Have you missed me? I'd imagine so, it was quite a bit ago you poisoned me, and condemned my sister to death!" she hissed.

"Missed you? No. And I never wanted to poison you. Oh, and seeing as we're such good friends, would you mind giving Arthur a message for me? He still thinks of me as an underachiever, but I must say I am quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die _happy_."

"Oh no Merlin, you misunderstand. I'm not going to kill you-"

"-Yeah yeah, killing me is too simple, get on with it." Merlin rolled his eyes at her.

"Someone been keeping secrets!" She sung. "Though I must say, it certainly is impressive how you fool the whole of Camelot on a daily basis!"

"I don't-"

"Don't know what I'm talking about? Yes _Merlin_, I can play that game as well as you." She had missed their little arguments. His witty responses were always a pleasure

"Just get on with it. Contrary to your belief, it's not quite comfortable, all this." Merlin said, shaking his iron manacles

"Why don't you just take them off?" She grinned.

"Forgive my lack of key, I was not planning to be captured this _fine_ day, _Milady_."

"I know you have magic, Merlin." Her grin was gone. She seemed relatively emotionless.

They came to a standstill. A deafening silence sprouted.

"Why?" She almost pleaded, cocking her eyebrow high. The similarity to Gaius was a bit unnerving to Merlin.

"Why what? Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't I flash it around like an idiot? Why do I have a destiny strapped to my shoulders, preventing me from moving through doors- MmPhm!" Merlin attempted to muffle himself out, by biting his bicep.

"Like that? I'd imagine not. It's a little spillage potion! Once you start talking you can never stop. Little more fun. Truth potions? Such a bore." she added an eye roll, while maintaining her smirk. Silently, she thanked Gaius for giving her a potions book when she was bored.

Merlin glared daggers into her.

"Still not impressed? And you're _still_ not letting yourself out of your chains?" she raised her eyebrows high.

The warlock tugged the chains until they were taught. Merlin hardened his stare, only his eyes flashed a brilliant yellow. It was like a calming fire, trapped in ice. Morgana stared intently, ignoring the chill crawled up her spine.

His chains crashed against the floor. Merlin held his arms to his sides, stiffly, forming fists.

"How may I serve you, _Milady_?" He asked with another eye roll.

Morgana pretended not to be intimidated by his casual use of wordless magic, and smirked again.

"Take a seat." she ordered. There was something beautiful about ordering her pompous prat of brother's servant. Merlin, to his credit, did as he was told.

"What do you know of my destiny, Merlin?" she inquired.

"Destiny is never set in stone, Morgana." Merlin shot back, much to the witch's ire.

"What of the prophesies then, Oh wise one?"

"You were depicted as the destroyer of Albion, a time of peace, and thriving of magic, where Arthur will bring forth the great age. You are a part of Arthur's bane. You can-MMPHM." Merlin yet again, forcibly silenced himself.

"Then wouldn't the solution to be to kill me now, while you have the chance?" The witch broadened her chest, further questioning him.

"I don't expect you to understand." Merlin retorted. At last, he felt his magic cleansing him of the potion. Morgana sunk back down, irritated by his refusal to answer a question.

"Oh but I would. Why don't you try me?" she crossed her legs, and leaned across to the table, propping her cheek with her arm.

"Because you're my friend. And what's the worse my destiny can do to me."

"Friends don't try to kill each other." she glared at the warlock.

"Never said we were perfect." she rolled her eyes "Besides, friends don't plot the murder of each others mutual friends, or the friend themselves."

That silenced her for second.

"Like you said, we aren't perfect." She scoffed. "Why are you still answering my questions? Why haven't you left now that you are free." she pressed.

It was Merlin's turn to freeze. Truth be told, there was noting stopping him from walking out. Nothing but

"Conscience." he whispered.

Morgana prodded her neck forwards, expectantly. His reasoning was ludicrous, but intriguing.

"The way I remember it, your death is still on my hands. I've wronged you, and now I'm trying to make amends. Happy?" His answer satisfied her, and gave her a sense of comfort.

"Fair enough. Lay down, and remove your shirt." Morgana commanded, receiving an incredulous stare from Merlin.

"You're injured, M_erlin._" the witch pointed out his blood-soaked shirt. Merlin's cheeks flushed, and reluctantly slid his red shirt off.

"What are you doing Morgana?" Merlin asked, nearing hysterics. The last woman to dress his wounds was of course, his mother.

"All those years as the physicians apprentice and you've never seen Gaius dress a wound?" she laughed, wrapping a bandage across the gash. He shut his eyes forcefully, as the silence continued.

"What of the dragon?"

"He's...good. Yeah. Good."

"I never would have thought the same beast that tore Camelot apart was the same that _bows _to you."

"Well, I am full of surprises!" Merlin cheekily responded.

Morgana let out a giggle. The first laugh she had in a very long time. Merlin always knew how to make her smile, despite her reluctance to admit it.

"I'll hear your stories another time." she said, tying the last bandage.

Merlin's mouth nearly dropped.

'_Did Morgana really just invite me to her home in the future?'_

Merlin ignored it, and instead put his shirt back on. Feeling something was missing, he glanced around, searching for what he thought he'd lost

"Here." she held out his jacked, which he put on as soon as he got it.

"You may leave now, Merlin." she said, her evil smirk spreading across her face. It was still unnerving, but Merlin smiled back all the same.

He almost tripped, as he made for the door. As he unlatched it, he heard her call out.

"Oh, and Merlin." She said, striding over to him "Your previous one got lost in the fight, so I made you this." She brought out a emerald green neckerchief. Merlin stared at it in awe.

"I- I really can't accept this-"

"It's a gift. From one imperfect friend to another." She spoke through a straight face.

She tip-toed for a bit, in order to tie it around him. She straightened it, and stepped back, as if admiring her work.

Merlin broke out into a grin. A true smile, that she would never forget.

"Another time, _Milady_." He gave a mock bow playfully, as he turned away, in the direction of Camelot.

"Another time, Merlin." she whispered to herself.

Within an instant, she berated herself for getting so close to who may be her enemy. But her conscience, which she thought to be lost, fought back. To be in such a position was near humiliating.

But Morgana had come to find even she had a limit. There was a point when even she, would be too tired to continue fighting. She did not wish to make him face the consequences of his decisions, No. Not at all. All the witch craved, was acceptance. A little hope to keep her going, for just a little longer.

And as it seemed, Merlin was capable of just that.

**Did I do okay? Please let me know! This wasn't even supposed to turn into a fanfic (more just angry Merlin-mergana-themed-anguished-rambling) so if it's cringe-worthily terrifying, I would really like to know. I have a strong need for Mergana fluff/angst/_anything_. _ a._ So yeah...Please drop a review! Constructive criticism is super helpful. **


End file.
